


他罪无可恕

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Dubious Morality, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Intense, M/M, Murder, Post-Canon, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 可世界欠但丁太多了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	他罪无可恕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Он не заслуживал прощения](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723581) by legion_ emptiness. 



事务所的门被推开，让阴冷闯进了温暖舒适的房子。神游中的但丁看了眼厨房里的挂钟，确认了下时间，望向大厅。

维吉尔尚未习惯于居家日常，他穿着一件傻气的亮红色毛绒睡衣，那是尼禄上次来的时候送他的礼物。他端着一杯热饮，小心翼翼地看着敞开的前门，而但丁很清楚杯里的可可有多甜。但丁把目光投向哥哥所警戒的方向，难以抑制疲惫的呼吸。

门槛上伫着一个人影。全副武装，荷枪实弹。黑色的短发被雨水淋湿，粘在入侵者的额头上，紧锁的眉毛下是一双晦暗的褐色眼睛。这男孩举着双枪，一支瞄准了僵住的维吉尔，一支指着看过来的但丁。街上的大雨依然滂沱，已经在门前洒出了一个显眼的水坑，年轻的半魔不满地皱起眉头：

“要不你先把门关上，这样我们就……”他没能把话说完——入侵者扣动了扳机。枪声响起，震耳如雷鸣，在小小的空间里层层回荡。子弹在但丁的胸口穿出三道伤口，掀开了他的皮肉。太不凑巧了，本该温馨的居家之夜现在变得那么奇怪。

“闭嘴。”枪手看也不看但丁一眼，掷出一句。此刻，男孩所有注意力都集中在维吉尔身上，而维吉尔竟然还没把他剁成肉饼。换个场合，但丁肯定会为哥哥的进步感到高兴，但不是现在。反应迅速的自愈突然慢了下来，仿佛撞上了一堵无形的墙。但丁低头一看，轻轻摸了摸毛绒睡衣被撕破的边缘，这件睡衣跟维吉尔的同款，不过是天蓝色的。当时尼禄只是想跟自己的亲人开个玩笑，没想到兄弟俩真的会按他给的那样来穿。

与此同时，胸前的衣物飞快地红了一片，弥漫在空气中的火药味里不仅有鲜血的特有腥气，还有些别的。有些不妙的，闻起来像某种药物或化学品的东西。

“别试图自愈。”男孩冷冷地说，依然只盯着维吉尔。“这是铀基空尖弹。再来几个，你的自愈力也耗不起。听说挺难受的。”

维吉尔沉下脸来，但还是站在原地没动，只在头顶闪起幻影剑的蓝色火花。

“你想要什么？”他冷漠而疏离的嗓音让但丁脊椎发凉。

“我要什么？你的脑袋，最好盛在金盘子里。”男孩突然笑了，显然是被处于上风的感觉冲昏了头。这是个显著的变化——如果说之前站在兄弟俩面前的是个指顾从容的年轻人，那么现在，凝视着维吉尔的目光堪称疯狂，那双眼中闪烁着熟悉的仇恨光芒。“你这个不配活着的畜牲。”

“嘿，冷静，冷静，”但丁赶紧审视了哥哥一眼，安抚地举起双手，“别那么激动，我们可以好好……”他还是没能说完——另一颗子弹从枪管里射来，离之前的伤口很近。

“枪法高超”——但丁不由自主地记下了这一点，抽了抽肩膀。不，现在还不疼，但情况变得有些紧张了，不过他还是控制住了自己。如果他把所有想杀他的人都杀掉，那他一个朋友都不会有，更不可能建立起新家庭。

“别激动？”年轻人的声音骤然变得刺耳，“闭嘴，你根本就不该出现。虽然有时候你也会帮助人类，我也不是冲着你来的，但你要是想阻止我，我会让你们心爱的小尼禄加倍伤心。”

听到这里，但丁清楚地意识到，再过几秒维吉尔应该就忍不下去了。而无论子弹里面塞了铀还是什么东西都救不了那家伙。但丁很乐意亲自动手，但他不能。毕竟他面对的是一个敢于挑战半魔的人类，这多少值得尊重。

但丁忽然想起尼禄讲的故事，说是不久前红墓市新来了一个恶魔猎人，那时他们两兄弟还身在魔界。而且尼禄还说过，这个猎人不仅对但丁好奇，还对维吉尔感兴趣。之前他们一直没有交集，眼下他们终于碰面了。但丁正准备在一切都无法挽回之前说点什么，新来的猎人突然接着说：

“不激动，当然不激动。那你能不能给我一个不杀掉这个魔鬼的理由？你，”男孩朝维吉尔迈出一步，“你就是杀人犯。你杀了我的父母和妹妹。你知道当时她多大了吗？再多活几天她就五岁了。但这已经不可能成真了。”男孩一口气讲完了一大段，仿佛这些话他已经憋了一辈子。

“我不……”但丁突然觉得发生了什么微妙的变化。维吉尔看起来还是那么好整以暇，神色凝重，他能骗过任何人，除了但丁。可又往前走了一步的男孩没有注意到这一点。现在，两支枪都对准了年长半魔的胸口，颤抖微不可见：

“嘿，维吉尔，你还记得二十年前突然拔地而起的那座塔摧毁了整个街区吗？你知道你害死了多少人吗？你当然不知道，全世界都不知道，因为死亡人数的统计从未完成。但至少有三个受害者是明确的，他们的儿子，她的哥哥，发誓要为他们复仇。到了现在，历史再次重演，一棵大树从地狱里长出来，大批大批的人类死去。不过，现在情况有所不同了。”男孩再次迈出一步。他手中的枪已经明显在颤抖，他的声音也是，“那个因为恶魔失去了父母、瑟瑟发抖的小男孩已经不复存在了。”

但丁打了个冷战。一股恶心的感觉刺痛了他的指尖，他快要忍无可忍了。不，他当然知道，他知道维吉尔害死了成百甚至上千的人。他在乎，他当然在乎。他这辈子都花在保护人类上了，他怎么可能不在乎？他当然在乎。他在乎。

霎时间，年轻的半魔意识到，他们眼前的并非一个令人生畏的恶魔猎人，而只不过是一个太早失去父母的男孩。

_听着不像任何人，对吧，但丁？_

但丁竭力想说些什么，却如鲠在喉。一方面——他为什么要关心这个男孩的命运呢？另一方面……

_蒙杜斯配活着吗？他配拥有温暖、爱和关怀吗？_

真是一派胡言。这算什么。蒙杜斯是一个怪物，一个杀害无辜百姓的怪物，他不需要关爱或者支持。

_那么维吉尔需要吗？_

但丁的咬牙切齿声大概在街上也能听见。

维吉尔才不是蒙杜斯。他更好，好多了。

_好多少？_

多么简单的一个问题。

但丁缓缓而吃力地把目光转向哥哥。他的嘴唇比平时还要苍白，紧紧抿着，白到发青的脸色和身上愚蠢的鲜艳睡衣形成了强烈对比。维吉尔又变得如此陌生，仿佛他是从另一个世界剪切过来的，而但丁知道，他此时的思绪与胞弟是完全一致的。

但丁想马上结束这一切，把哥哥紧紧抱在怀里，但他无法动弹。

_毕竟这男孩是对的。_

如果但丁有机会杀死那个让他家破人亡的罪魁祸首，他会有什么感觉？

“我要杀了你。我恨你。你不比其他杀人的恶魔好多少。我等这天已经等了很久了。这些年来我一直在搜寻关于斯巴达和他的后裔的文献，”男孩嘶吼出最后一句话，像是为了振作精神。他快要哭出来了，但他的骄傲阻止了他。

_真有趣，对吧，但丁？_

“这些子弹会杀死你。即使对半魔来说，剂量也足以致命。你该跟你弟弟说再见了。”

但丁在思考之前就发起了行动。他的真魔人瞬间被激活，男孩只来得及看上一眼就被碾到了墙壁上。死亡骤临。断裂的骨头被压成了碎末，稠血遍地。

直到后来，但丁也不明白那一刻到底是什么在驱使着他。他不相信那个男孩能杀死维吉尔。这只是一种条件反射，想要保护一个早已不需要帮助和保护的人。

_就像爱一样，对吧，但丁？_

猩红的恶魔咆哮着，但没有动。

“但丁？”哥哥的声音犹如从水底传来，恶魔缓缓转身。维吉尔在他面前显得如此渺小，如此脆弱。兄长用手掌轻抚他的脸颊，无视了皮肤上的嘶嘶作响，上面立即就烧出了水泡。维吉尔想要说些什么，但显然不知该如何启齿。他眼里写满了奇涩的忧郁，还有一句无声的，“那男孩是对的”。

这是维吉尔第一次意识到，自己其实没有比蒙杜斯好多少吗？

但丁再次咆哮，这次却更像一声安静的呜咽，前进一步。当胞弟谨小慎微地拥抱着他，让他染上鲜血时，维吉尔没有退缩，也没有试图逃避。他还不想变回人形。恶魔不会思考太多，对自己行为的认知不会那么刺耳。

他刚刚杀了一个人类。不仅仅是一个人类，而是一个为保护弱者付出生命的人。重点不是一个人的死亡，这不止是谋杀。而是但丁亲手打破了曾经将他与恶魔区别开的东西。这是为了什么？更准确地说，为了谁？为了一个恨自己的兄弟恨得入骨的人。为了一个为达目的大开杀戒的人。为了一个不择手段，却总是为之辩护的人。

为了一个现在站在可怖的猩红恶魔怀里，却没有试图挣脱的人。为了一个会因为噪响而紧张，让但丁学会了轻轻关门的人。为了一个夜里从噩梦中醒来，会默默寻找但丁的手，用冰冷的手指握住它的人。而当噩梦向但丁袭来，那个人会轻柔地搂住他，抚摸着他的头发，让他平静下来。

即使维吉尔罪无可恕，可这个世界欠但丁太多了。而但丁需要维吉尔。

巨大的恶魔站在那里，一动也不动，希望这一天不会改变他们之间的任何东西。遗憾的是，这个愿望注定无法实现。


End file.
